Vampire
by Lady Rajah
Summary: Someone Hercules likes gets bitten by a vampire and when she turns she comes after Hercules at the command of the Nameless One. Can Hercules' friends save him before its too late?
1. Introduction

Introductory Page

The Vampires of this story are not like the vampires of myth or legend, these vampires bite their victims killing them or leaving them near death to hear "the masters call". They turn into vampires at night loosing all control of their minds hunting for their victims and if they kill and drink their blood they become full vampires otherwise they return to their human self at first light unaware of what they had done until the next night where they repeat the process until either they become true vampires, are killed, or the master is killed releasing them from their torment.


	2. Chapter 1

What if there were dark creatures in ancient times. Not like god like creatures, yet they say he was a god, but a damned god. He was cursed long ago, never to walk the earth in the sunlight but driven into the deep dark places of the earth. He had been cursed long ago by the heavenly gods for killing the innocent and drinking their blood. His curse was the sunlight yet he wasn't fully cursed until he met the creature that was like a shadow.

"What do you seek in these dark places?" The shadows voice was like a plague upon his troubled mind. Though he was frightened he felt much power from this dark figure.

"I seek only refuge from the world my lord, yet, I sense that you might be the one I seek to bring me back into the world."

"You are the bringer of death and sorrow, you seek something more. I see a great future for you where all your killings will be your servants."

"You do speak of what I seek my lord, an army to help me bring sorrow to this world. To seek revenge on those who cursed and drove me away."

"Your army will be the damned and they shall be your servants and they shall be your children of the night."

The shadow moved toward him stretching forth his had. The man watched as the figure slit his own wrist.

"Drink my son, drink to your glory and my everlasting life."

The man grabbed the figures hand and began to drink his blood. The man wretched back in pain and fell to the floor, his mind began to remember knowledge no one could comprehend. His body began to change and adapt to the darkness around him. His eyes became clear and he could see all things, his ears opened and he could hear all. His mouth began to change and in one fatal scream he had fangs to bring all into the dark. And he heard his master say one last thing before he was engulfed in his shadow to become ruler of the night.

"My son, we are finally one, and we can have revenge on those who damned us from the light. Do not fear Hades for he has no power over us, we now rule the living dead.


	3. Chapter 2

"Can you believe those ghost stories we've been learning about, Hercules?

The tall blond cadet looked back at Iolus. "You can never be too sure about some things Iolus; I've learned that even the most unbelievable of things are real."

Iolus smiled that sly smile of his and they began to laugh. "Yea but Herc, you don't really believe the stories of the creature that rules the night drinking peoples blood and turning them into his army of the walking dead do you?" Iolus looked at Hercules puzzled face. He really couldn't believe in this mumbo jumbo, could he?

"All I know Iolus, is that my mother used to tell me stories of my father, and I remember hearing one story that apparently the gods cursed and banished one, whether he was a god or just a man no one really knows, but they cursed and banished him to live forever in the dark places of the earth never to return to the light."

"Well," Iolus began, clearing his throat, "I still don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?" A small voice came from behind the boys; they turned to see their friend, Lillith, standing behind them.

"Oh, Iolus was just telling me he didn't believe in the stories of the "Nameless Creature."

"Oh I know, cant they come up with a better story then that? They used to try and scare me with that story as well and just to prove everyone wrong I stayed out all night and as you both can see I love the sun."

"See Herc, you can't always believe what you hear."

The three teenagers said good bye to each other and went their separate ways. Hercules had chores to do for Chiron, Iolus had detention due to the fact that Feducious caught him sleeping in class, again, and Lillith was on her way to help Kora at the restaurant.

When Hercules had finished with his chores it was well past nightfall, the night was dark yet clear and the moon was full and bright. Hercules wasn't afraid of many things, but nights like this gave him the chills. Especially when having to walk back to the academy. "Oh, come on Hercules your half god you can take on anything that comes your way." Suddenly in the distance Hercules heard a blood curdling scream coming from the woods in front of him. Quickly, without thinking, Hercules ran towards the screams until he came to a clearing and saw a tall dark figure holding someone he thought he recognized but he wasn't sure.

"Hey," he yelled "let her go!"

The figure dropped the girl and slowly turned around. It had a cloak and hood so he couldn't see clearly until the figure looked up at Hercules and he gasped at the sight of this creature before him. The creature came at him with such force that it knocked him down leaving four large gashes across his side before disappearing into the night. Hercules jumped up making sure that the creature did not suddenly return. He then felt the sting on his abdomen making him actually look at his wound, blood was staining his shirt and dripped down his pants, but he couldn't worry about that now, he needed to check on the lady to make sure she was okay. As he got closer to her he realized he recognized her from the academy.

"Kara?" he quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hand to check for a pulse. She was alive, however she had some blood on her neck and he moved over her to see if she was hurt badly but when he moved he heard her gasp and he looked down at her face, he could see fear in her eyes.

"Kara! It's me, Hercules, are you all right?"

"Hercules? What happened? How did I get here?"

"Kara you were attacked by something, I'm not quite sure what, here let me help you back to your quarters."

Hercules got up and reached out to Kara to help her up. "Hercules are you hurt?" As he helped her up she noticed him holding his side and the blood running down his side. "I'm okay; I can fix it up after I get you back to your place."

"Hercules please, let me help you with that I have medical kits in my room, it's the least I can do for you seeing as how you saved my life and all."

"Come; let's go before whatever it was comes back."

From the bushes the figure watched as the teenagers left the woods

"My lord, will this girl do what is asked of her? I would have liked to have taken care of Hercules myself."

"My son, patience, the son of Zeus will suffer and become your servent which is more painful to the God then loosing his own son to the pain of death."

"I will trust your desition my lord, you haven't failed me yet. We will have our revenge on the Gods, their beloved Hercules will suffer for there sins. They will know our power soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3

"I think that everyone is asleep Hercules, we'll have to be quiet. Here this is my room, please come in and sit right here I will go get something to take care of the cuts."

Hercules entered Kara's room shutting the door behind him. He watched Kara move into the back room and he sat down on the stool where she had pointed to. He had to admit he was a little worried about being in her room, although, it was something he had thought of ever since he had first met Kara. She had to be the prettiest girl he had ever seen and had wanted to ask her out for the longest time.

"Here we go Hercules."

He hadn't even noticed her enter the room and she startled him.

"Hercules, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You'll have to take your shirt off….so that I can properly clean the wound, that is if you want to or not it's up to you."

He noticed Kara blush as she turned around pretending to move the bandages around. He kind of blushed himself but he was glad she hadn't seen. Hercules stood and began to pull his shirt over his head. Kara looked at the four slices on his side and began to clean them placing bandages over them.

"The bandages will only help a little. You should probably have Chiron look at them just to make sure they are not infected.'

Kara took the washcloth and began to wipe it over Hercules' chest to clean off the dirt and dried blood from his skin.

"Thank you Hercules, for saving my life tonight. I thought that I was a lot stronger then that but I guess not."

"Hercules smiled at her and she blushingly smiled back. He then noticed the blood on her neck again.

"Can I take a look at your neck? I noticed some blood on your neck and I would like to make sure you're alright."

Kara moved her hand to her neck and felt the dried blood down her neck.

"Yeah sure, I didn't even notice that I was hurt."

She handed him a clean washcloth and he moved closer to her to wash off the blood. Under the blood he noticed two spots on her neck and he was somewhat puzzled, they kind of looked like puncture wounds but then again they also looked like scratches.

"I think you'll be alright, I think we might want to put a bandage on it though."

Hercules began to move away from her but she grabbed his hand making him turn back towards her and before he knew it she was kissing him. At first he couldn't believe what was happening but found himself kissing her back. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He pulled her closer and he could feel her nails in his back making him want her more but he knew he had to stop before he lost control so he quickly pulled away.

"Kara, I can't do this….I mean I've wanted to have this happen between us for a while but not this way. I would feel like I had taken advantage of you after what happened. I'm sorry."

Hercules turned around, picked up is shirt, and began to leave.

"Hercules wait, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I have actually wanted this to happen between us as well and I would like to see you again….maybe under different circumstances?"

"I would like that as well." Hercules left her room and headed for his room where he ran into Iolus waiting outside.

"Hercules! Hercules? What happened? It never takes this long for you to get back from doing your chores. Herc, your shirt is torn and why is there blood? Herc, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just a scratch."

"Well what happened?"

"Lets get into our room first Iolus, I don't want others to hear, or wake anyone up. Besides it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Hercules followed Iolus into their room closing the door behind them. He moved over to his bed pulling his shirt off as he went.

"After I was done with the chores I began to leave and I heard a scream from the woods. I saw something attacking Kara and when I approached it, it attacked me."

"Kara? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's okay I took her back to her room and she helped me with this." Hercules turned around and Iolus gasped.

"Oh my gosh Hercules you should have Chiron look at that, it looks really bad."

"I will go see him in the morning Iolus; I just want to sleep right now."

_Kara….Kara, The Master calls. The Master calls you; soon you will be a daughter of the Dark Master._

Kara suddenly woke up placing her hand over the area on her neck. It felt like it was burning. She got up and walked over to the mirror on her wall and saw that the area around the wounds had turned black and blue from bruising. What had she heard in her dream? She felt as though darkness was taking over her mind, over her thoughts. She began to feel cold and began to shiver. She quickly wrapped herself in her blankets and passed out.

THE NEXT DAY: LATE AFTERNOON

"Hercules! Hey Herc!" Iolus shook Hercules but he wouldn't even respond. Iolus had left him alone this morning thinking that he needed rest but it was getting late into the day and he hadn't even moved once. Iolus rolled Hercules over onto his back and gasped, the area around the bandages on his side had turned black and blue and when Iolus removed the bandages from the cuts they began to bleed making Hercules jump from his sleep.

"Hercules I think we need to go see Chiron about this. These wounds, they should look a lot better then this and you wouldn't even wake up when I called you."

"I think your right Iolus; I think I might need some help. I feel drained."

"Come on Hercules, Ill help you."

"Hey guys what's going on? Why haven't you…?" Jason walked through the door surprised to see Hercules still in bed.

"Jason come in here and help me get Hercules to Chiron quick something is really wrong with him."

"Oh my gosh Hercules what happened?"

"Jason now is not the time for that lets just get him up."

As the two boys lifted Hercules to a sitting position Hercules' wounds opened more and began to gush blood, they quickly laid him back down putting a towel over the wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Iolus maybe you had better just go and get Chiron, you can explain this better then I can."

"Hang on Hercules, I'll be back." Iolus had never run so fast in his life. He almost ran into a couple people yelling sorry on his way by. When he had finally reached Chiron's office he burst through the door out of breath.

"Iolus? What's going on? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Chiron you have to come quickly Hercules needs help. He was attacked last night and I could hardly wake him this morning. When Jason and I tried to move him the cuts on his side reopened and there's blood everywhere, you must come quickly."

"Iolus go ahead of me and make sure there are clean towels and water I will be right behind you."

Iolus ran back the way he came and Chiron grabbed a few items from his desk along with a couple of scrolls and made his way to the dormitories.

Iolus startled Jason when he burst though the door "He's coming Herc, Chiron is on his way. Jason we need clean towels, a lot, and some water."

"Iolus what exactly happened to Hercules?"

"I don't really know, Jason. All he told me was that something attacked Kara and when he went to help, it attacked him."

"Kara? Is she alright?"

"Jason, I made sure she was alright before I left."

The two boys looked over at Hercules; he was as white as the moon and was covered in a cold sweat. Chiron came through the door and moved right over to Hercules setting his things on the little table. Iolus and Jason moved to give him room. Chiron removed the towel from Hercules' side; the cuts looked of something he had read. When he looked up at Hercules he noticed his eyes were glossy and unresponsive.

"Hercules, tell me what happened. What did this to you?"

"I was walking back and I heard a scream….it was holding her and when I approached it, it turned to me….dropping Kara, but its face….its face was unlike anything I have ever seen….white….so white, and its eyes, its red eyes. I looked into those eyes Chiron, and I couldn't think, something was in my head. I couldn't move when it came towards me, I froze Chiron, I couldn't move."

"It's alright Hercules, I know how to help, and it will hurt so I want you to bite down on this."

Chiron put a flat stick into Hercules' mouth and he bit down ready for the pain. Iolus could see the fear in Hercules' eyes; he had never seen that before especially from Hercules. Iolus moved back over to Hercules and grabbed his hand. Hercules looked up at Iolus.

"It's going to be okay Herc, just look at me, and squeeze my hand if you need to but be okay."

Hercules nodded at Iolus and then nodded at Chiron who was ready to begin. Chiron nodded back and began to clean the wounds making Hercules groan. Chiron then squeezed some white cream into each cut.

"There Hercules that wasn't too bad now was it?"

Iolus looked over at Chiron and he knew there was still more to come. Chiron then pulled out a needle and thread and began to sew up each wound. Hercules had never felt so much pain, not even Ares had inflicted this much pain.

"Hercules it will be okay."

Hercules began to struggle under the pain and Jason had to grab Hercules' legs to keep him from tearing the new stitches.

"Hercules everything will be okay, you have to calm down."

Iolus put his hand on Hercules' forehead to hold him down. Hercules looked over at Iolus and his eyes appeared red to Iolus before Hercules past out from the pain.

"Its okay Iolus, Hercules will be alright."

"Chiron, you know what attacked him don't you."

"I do Jason, but it is not something you should go looking for."

"But what was it Chiron?"

"I fear, Iolus, that Hercules was attacked by the nameless one. The wounds wouldn't heal because death does not heal."

"But Chiron, I thought those stories were just….stories."

"Hercules is going to need someone to stay with him, he has been through a lot. The medicine I put in his wounds will heal him eventually but he will need his friends near."

"We will stay and watch him Chiron. We will be here when he wakes up."

"Good let me know when he does wake up, I will need to change his dressings and make sure those stitches stay in place, no walking around for Hercules until those wounds start to heal."

The two boys nodded to Chiron as he left the room. Iolus moved a chair over to Hercules' bed and sat down. He never liked to see his friends hurt especially not Hercules. He and Herc had been through a lot together and he would do anything for Hercules. Jason walked over to Iolus and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Iolus, he will be alright. Hercules is strong."

"I know Jason, I know."

Jason looked out the window in the room noticing that the light had begun to fade earlier tonight then usual. "I think I will go make sure Kara is alright before it gets too dark. I noticed that she didn't make it to class this morning."

"Okay Jason, I will just stay here."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hercules could sense it, in the bushes, it watched as he walked towards the body on the ground. He turned the body over and gasped "Iolaus? What's going on?"_

"_Hercules! Stay away from me, I know what you are."_

_Iolaus jumped up and began to run away but the cloaked creature jumped from the bushes grabbing Iolaus stabbing him from behind. The creature turned to Hercules dropping Iolaus' body and began to move closer until Hercules could almost touch it._

"_Hercules you will serve me, the dark lord, in all my glory. Come, come to me now."_

"_No, what did you do to Iolaus?"_

_The creature looked up eyes burning into Hercules' very soul._

"_You will serve me and become my son; no one will stand in our way."_

"_NO!"_

"Hercules! Hercules it's alright you were dreaming, you're okay. Herc you're alright, I've got you, and you're alright. Wake up!"

Hercules opened his eyes quickly when he heard Iolaus' voice, when he saw that he was in his room he quickly calmed down. "Iolaus, what's going on?"

"Chiron thinks that you were attacked by the lord of the walking dead, you know, that thing we've been learning about in class?"

"Well, that would explain my dreams."

"I wonder where Jason went to, it's been hours and he said he….. Whoa Hercules what do you think you are doing? Chiron said that you need to stay in bed or the medicine won't heal those cuts. I'm serious Herc, stay in bed!"

Iolaus moved over to Hercules who had started to sit up but before Iolaus had even reached him Hercules fell back down onto the bed consumed by the pain running up and down his right side.

"Herc, now Chiron told me to go and get him when you had woken up but Jason said he would have been back by now…"

A sudden knock came to the door surprising Iolaus because if it had been Jason he probably wouldn't have knocked. Iolaus moved from Hercules' bed over to the door. "Kara?"

"Hi Iolaus."

"How are you Kara?" Iolaus said moving out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"I'm okay Iolaus, thanks to Hercules. Jason told me what had happened to Hercules and I had to come. I was wondering if I might be able to sit with him for a while."

"Well I was waiting for Jason so that I could go get Chiron..."

"Oh, well Jason had something suddenly come up and he told me he needed to go back to Corinth. I can sit with Hercules until you get back with Chiron, please Iolaus? I need to thank him, I mean, he probably wouldn't even be like this if it hadn't of been for me."

"Okay, I won't be gone long. Thanks Kara, I didn't want to leave him alone. He's already tried to disobey orders by getting out of bed."

"Don't worry Iolaus, I'll take good care of him."

Iolaus nodded and smiled to Kara before letting her into the room and off to Chiron's office. Kara closed the door behind her and slowly walked over towards Hercules' bed. He was lying on his back with his left arm draped over his eyes. Kara bent over him and kissed his forehead. Hercules pulled his arm from over his eyes and opened them.

"Hi Hercules!"

Hercules a little surprised blushed and only smiled.

"Iolaus went to get Chiron, I hope you don't mind if I sit with you until he comes back?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Kara moved the chair closer to Hercules' bed and sat down. She took a hold of his hand and pulled it to her face.

"Thank you Hercules. I know I wouldn't be here now if not for you, yet, I am so sorry because I know you wouldn't be like this if It hadn't of been for me." Hercules slowly sat up a little and pulled Kara over to him, she moved from the chair and sat down next to Hercules on the bed. She slowly reached for the towel on the table next to the bed when Hercules reached over and placed his hand on her cheek pulling her face closer to his. As they kissed a voice ran through Kara's mind, making her blood boil and her mouth crave the taste of blood.

"_Kara, my daughter, bring him unto me… bring him into my darkness and you shall be a queen of the night….."_

Kara pulled away from Hercules and smiled she then laid her head on Hercules' chest kissing his neck. "Kara, I have to tell you….."

"Shhh Hercules, let's just sit a while before Cheiron and Iolaus get back. Besides, you should be asleep. Just close your eyes and let me protect you for once." Kara sat up and smiled at Hercules making him smile back. Hercules moved back down in his bed and closed his eyes. Kara felt her purpose to her lord yet she tried to control her new unknown feelings.

"_Kara, they are coming….. Bring him unto me."_

Kara couldn't hold her mind against his power and her mind was taken over. Her eyes went red and her fangs were now present. She slowly opened her mouth biting into his neck. Hercules' eyes opened wide and he tried to yell but nothing came out. He tried to pull her from him but his whole body felt paralyzed and he couldn't move. Suddenly Iolaus opened the door and entered followed by Chiron.

"What's going on here?" Iolaus could see something was wrong. Kara looked up blood dripping from her mouth. "Chiron, what's happening?"

"She must have been bitten by the dark lord. She is a vampire." Iolaus looked over at Hercules who looked and sounded like he was having trouble breathing and he knew he had to get over there to him. Suddenly Kara jumped up and spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"_He is mine…and so is she…they will be my children forever…"_

Kara suddenly charged at Chiron and Iolaus knocking them out of the way of the door. Iolaus jumped back up and looked for Kara but she was gone. He then turned his attention back to Hercules and ran over to him followed by Chiron. "Hercules! Hercules, are you alright?"

"He's been bitten."

Iolaus looked over at Chiron. "What does that mean Chiron?"

"It means that in twenty four hours Hercules will become a vampire like Kara and will hunt anyone the dark lord asks, and if he is successful he will be a vampire forever." Iolaus looked back down at Hercules who was trying to say something but could only mouth the words.

"What is it Herc? What are you…Jason? Oh my gosh Jason! He went to check on Kara." Iolaus didn't even wait for a signal from Cheiron he just took off running through the dark academy grounds towards Kara's room hoping Jason was alright. On the way there Iolaus ran into Lillith and they both fell to the ground.

"Iolaus? What's the big rush? What's going on?"

"Lillith I will explain later, right now I have to find Jason, he might be in serious danger." The two teenagers made their way to Kara's room and found the door broken open and Jason lying on the floor. Iolaus ran over to Jason.

"Jason? Jason are you alright?" Iolaus could see Jason was coming to and slightly slapped his cheeks making him sit up.

"Iolaus?" Jason grabbed his head then quickly looked up at Iolaus. "Iolaus! Kara, she's not herself she went after Hercules. I tried to stop her but she knocked me out, you have to get to Hercules before she gets to him." Jason jumped up and Iolaus had to grab his arm before he fell down again.

"Jason, it's too late."

"What? What do you mean it's too late? What happened? Is Hercules alright?" Lillith looked at them both, not speaking, waiting to know exactly what was going on.

"Apparently, Jason, Kara had been bitten by the dark lord turning her into a vampire and she attacked Hercules"

"Well, what does that mean guys?" They both looked over at Lillith before Iolaus finally spoke. "What it means is that unless we do something within twenty-four hours, Hercules will become a vampire and come after anyone the dark lord asks."

"What? Isn't there something that we can do for him?"

"I don't know Lillith, perhaps Chiron knows of a way to stop this process from happening. Come on, let's get going."


End file.
